What's next?
by Hi I'm Phil
Summary: This is a sequel of Big Time Rush: The Drama Begins by Lindsey2K but with my own twist. This my own story and just borrows th general plot from hers so please no hate.
1. Chapter 1

He felt numb. Was it really happening? Was it just a dream?

Jo hadn't come back to 2J to tell him her decision but from the scene in front of him, Jo and James snuggling comfortably in a cabana, it was clear. He didn't know what to do so he just ran. He couldn't just walk which seemed to solve another problem that he had had with Jo. He wasn't trying to make a decision he was trying to get rid of the pain. After running for about 2 hours and making it about halfway up the hollywood hills, he came to a bench and just sat there.

He remembered taking Jo out on a date up here and instead of crying he remembered the conversation they had.

(flashback)

Italics are Jo and Bold is Kendall.

_I love you._

**We established that a long time ago.**

_Shut up but seriously what do you think about me and your future and our future._

**You wanna know what i think? I believe that I am truly in love with you and true love means that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy even if that includes that I'm not your boyfriend.**

_Aw I think I'm gonna cry but don't worry you'll always be the guy in my life._

_(End of flashback)_

With those words replaying over and over in his head he called a cab and took it back to the Palmwoods. He knew what had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry for not updating just didn't get that good of a response so yeah. I'll keep writing though for like those two people who did read it love you guys!**

**P.s. The way I write is that the chapter will be short but I will do many chapters and upload a bit faster =)  
Remember request, suggestions, and NICE criticism welcomed all day everyday! **

* * *

"Relax babe, Kendall will understand," James said as he sat relaxed while his now girlfriend paced around nervously.

"Don't tell me to relax! Kendall saw us and he just waled off, that's never a good sign!" Jo exclaimed worriedly.

Just then Kendall walked through the famous doors of the palm woods with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Jo's held her breath. She didn't know if he would explode or what. She never wanted to hurt Kendall or the band but seeing as the band's contract ended in a year, she didn't s that as much of a problem. She still didn't want to hurt Kendall though.

"Hey guys," Kendall said calmer than usual,"can I talk to you separately Jo?"

"Uh sure, I guess," she said glancing over at James who gave her quick nod and walked off.

"So Kendall..." Jo tried to start off the conversation but ultimately failing.

"Save your breath," Kendall said cutting her off," I'm not mad."

"Wait What?" Jo stated obviously confused.

"Remember when I said that I'd do anything to keep you happy even if that included me not being in the picture...well this is me fulfilling that promise. James obviously makes you happy so I'll have to deal with that because I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face," Kendall said with a sad smile on his face.

Jo didn't say anything, she just flung her arms around him whispering a thank you in his ears before disappearing to go meet the new love of her life. Kendall just fell back to a chair behind him and hoped that the saying that only time could heal a broken heart was true because he didn't know a remedy for this heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again told you I would upload a bit faster. So let's begin...**

**P.s. James is gonna look like a complete ass a lot in this story but don't worry that won't be the end result so now lets begin...**

* * *

After somehow being able to move his legs again, Kendall trudged his way into the elevators and then into 2J. He was about to go into his room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was James.

"So Jo told me what happened and I knew you would understand," James remarked in a somewhat smug manner.

"Let me get something very straight into your head James," Kendall responded while throwing James hand off his shoulders," I did what I did for Jo **not** for you. You better treat her like she's one of the most important people in your life because she is and anything less and you'll be dealing with me. I'll smile for the cameras and I'll be your buddy for Logan and Carlos but remember this you are no longer my brother."

James was shocked, no one absolutely no one spoke to the James Diamond like that. "And you listen here kenny I'll do the same but behind closed doors remember I'm the one **your**girlfriend chose. And when you decide to apologize for acting like a two year old, I'll gladly accept it because it's obvious I'm the adult here. Oh and remember when we went camping and your girlfriend didn't want to sleep with you, yeah its because you're not attractive, her words exact. You're not me Kendall, you'll never be me," James said quite angry but Kendall had left by then but not without hearing James' last words.

"You'll never be me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you that the chapters would be short sorry just my exams are in a couple of days so I might not b able to upload a lot but yeah let's begin again...**

* * *

The year passed by quite quickly with fans and media surprisingly accepting James and Jo relationship as long as Kendall was okay they were okay. No one really knew what was really going on Carlos and Logan hadn't seen Kendall shed one tear but he had cried away at least two gallons of water silently as he "slept" in the room he and Logan shared. He stayed strong as Jo gave the goodbye kisses that were supposed to be for him to James as they left for their last tour as Big Time Rush.  
The boys had made choices to pursue other things in life after putting their foot in the door with BTR. Kendall had made some choices for himself as in when they split up on stage to go find their worldwide girl he now went to one side with Logan instead of usually splitting up and going with James.

Kendall had accepted that he had lost his love but still remembered the words James had told him one drunken night listing every reason Jo had told James why she chose him. The main thing is that he wasn't Physically attractive, sure he didn't have abs and all the other stuff but Jo had always appreciated his personality over his looks supposedly. He wanted to make sure that if he ever did gt a chance at love again this wouldn't happen. Any time that wasn't at rehearsals or on stage was at the gym and results were starting to show but not drastically still it was enough to keep Kendall going. That was how he spent his time on the road and time blasted by.

Finally, they were here, they were back well for Kendall not long. He had been busy during the tour making arrangements to go away. He needed to just get away he didn't know for how long just he needed to escape. He wanted to finish college and this would be his chance. He had talked to his mom about it and after much much convincing she gave him her love and told him that he would always have a home here.

"Flight 568 from Las Angelas' LAX to New York's JFK boarding now," the sound of the airline attendant brought him out of his daydreams. He'd be back eventually but a month, a year, two years, he didn't know.

"How long does it take for a broken heart to heal?" he whispered silently heading towards a new life one without heartbreak hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since you lovies have been so amazing with your views i have decided to go for another chapter so let's begin...**

**P.s. More review would be nice your reviews make me want to keep going! =D**

* * *

Carlos burst through the door laughing with Logan, Camille, James, Jo, and Stephanie trailing not to far behind him.

"Where the hell is Kendall he said he would be back and just took a cab when we came in from the tour this morning?" Carlos asked after the laughing had died down. They looked between themselves pondering where the other blond had disappeared to. That's when Mama Knight who had been watching silently at their conversation cleared her throat and started to speak up.

"Um, I know where Kendall is sorta," Mama Knight started slowly with a shaky breath.

"Oh well where is he?" Carlos spoke up cheerfully.

"He's gone. He wanted to take a break from LA and he told me when I visited you boys for your Vancouver show. He was making arrangements while you boys were on tour. Before you start bombarding me with questions about where he is, I don't know. The only person who knows is Katie and I tried but she won't budge and it doesn't help that she's across the country in New York," responded still with a shaky breath.

"He can't just go. What he just leaves? Is he even gonna come back?" Carlos rambled on shocked.

"He needs the space so we'll give it to him but don't worry he's Kendall he will come back," Logan said while putting a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Let's hope," Carlos murmured.

** LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Kendall walked out of the crowded airport scanning the crowd for his baby sister. The 6 hour flight and time zone change wasn't very pleasant and he just wanted to head straight to Katie's two bedroom flat, his home for god knows how long, and sleep. Suddenly he heard a shriek and turned around only to be literally jumped and pulled into a large hug by no other than Katie Knight. Katie was 18 and starting her law degree at Columbia University in New York.

"Big Brother! You don't know how excited I've been," she said while clinging to his bulky arm.

Her voice immediately softened when she saw the haggard look on his face. He had called about 4 weeks ago telling her everything that had occurred only 2 weeks after her departure. She couldn't be more excited to have her big brother with her even though she didn't like the circumstances. Kendall had applied to the Business school at NYU and got accepted. She knew it would be her job to get her big brother back but it would take a lot to heal a broken heart and time alone wasn't going to work.

* * *

**Please PM any request for this story I'll try to work it in thanks love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap you guys have responded so well with this story but remember exams in a couple of days so can't promise fast uploading so let's begin...**

* * *

The brisk New York air hit Kendall's face hard as he exited the honors college building. He had completed his first semester in business school and the professors were so impressed they offered him entrance to the honors college where he now took several classes. His heart had also been healing well but not well enough to date one the hundreds of girls who approached him daily asking for some of his time to take him out. He still hurt whenever he saw her picture and heard her name. He often wondered what was going on back in LA but he wouldn't allow himself to do it.

Everyday he had a set schedule that seemed to work well for him: he would go to his classes, head to the coffee shop on fifth and get his daily latte, then head to the gym. He also had a part-time job at a business firm so that would sometimes take up some time before he headed to the gym.

In the year and a half he had spent in New York, Kendall had developed a body that would make the hottest model jealous and certainly James. He was muscular but not too much, carved arms were added to a finely detailed six pack that would make all the girls swoon at NYU when he chose to wear a t shirt. He hadn't seen his mother in nearly two years and that was a downside so as he pushed himself running on a treadmill he made a promise that the day when he would be able to wake up and see her face and say her name without crying was the day he was going back.

**LINE BREAK ****LINE BREAK ****LINE BREAK ****LINE BREAK ****LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile back at the palmwoods...

"What the hell James! Are you just gonna flirt with every girl you see while I'm standing right beside you?!" Jo yelled at her boyfriend. "You know what James I took this for two years we are done!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" James asked with a sigh. Before James had even finished the sentence Jo was out the door. She quickly texted Camille to meet her at Jo's apartment. She sighed realizing not for the first time what a huge mistake she had made letting Kendall go.

The girls talked and Camille was quickly able to soothe the flustered blond and Jo told her everything about how much she wished Kendall would come back.

"He'll be back, you just have to wait it out and stay strong," Camille said with a soothing voice.

"I hope you're right," Jo murmured stuffing her face into a pillow.


End file.
